1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to linear actuators and, in particular to a linear actuator device with arm driven mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A linear actuator is an indispensable component of automation equipments. Its application scope is quite widespread and includes beds, chairs, tables, lifting platforms, electric windows and so on.
A common linear actuator comprises mostly a frame base assembled with a motor and an outer tube, where a lead screw driven by an electric motor is installed in the frame base. Moreover, a telescopic tube is screwed on the outer of the lead screw, an outer tube is sleeved on the outer of the telescopic tube and one end thereof is fixed on the frame base. Therefore, the telescopic tube can perform linear reciprocating displacement relative to the outer tube along an axis of the lead screw by the driving of the electric motor.
Because currently lead screws of linear actuators are driven by electricity, they cannot work dispensing with power supply or in the conditions of power failure. Thus how to make linear actuators operating and dispensing with power supply or in the conditions of power failure for emergency situations is a subject of the inventor to solve
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.